


Suited for Him

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Requested: Roddy needs a suit for Mars' Grammy Awards and Ertegun gets him one.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Suited for Him

With the Mars' Grammy Awards approaching Carole and Tuesday have been busier than ever. Their main focus was doing a collab with Crystal, meanwhile for Roddy..

"Are we done here?" 

Work with Ertegun was pretty slow lately considering he was going to be at the awards show too and had his own speech to attend to for being the presenter of best new artist.

Roddy had been putting it off, but he had just enough time to go rent a suit. Renting was the next best option since his budget was pretty low after buying Carole and Tuesday a real Christmas tree. 

His wardrobe was pretty sad looking considering it was filled with jackets and plain tshirts. And he had enough sense not to show up in his usual attire. 

"Somewhere you have to be?" He feels bad about the way Ertegun sounds offended about blowing him off, but he had to get it out of the way.

"I need to go rent a tux before the shops close." 

God and he here he thought Ertegun looked offended before. The man actually looked  _ repulsed  _ by the idea of him renting a tux. He could probably afford his own (given that it was a cheap suit), but what's the point if this is a one time occasion?

"No, absolutely not," Ertegun scoffs. "I won't even humor the idea. "I'm going to get you a tailored suit. And one of  _ my  _ brands that way you'll show up looking almost as flawless as me."

"But—“

"No but's! You'll never look stylish if you resort to  _ renting  _ clothes."

It's impossible to change Ertegun's mind once he had it made up. Something that Roddy is more than familiar with and while he would slump his shoulders part of him is grateful he doesn't have to go through the process of renting.

And it'd probably be quicker this way, right?

…

Sitting on Ertegun's bed for nearly an hour Roddy realizes that he was wrong. Unlike him, Ertegun isn't the kind of person to throw on the first thing in his closet. 

The mountain of tuxedos on his bed should show that well enough.

_ "You can't just slap on the first suit you see. Take me for instance. I'm going to be wearing my teal colored suit that will bring out my eyes." _

_ "So I should wear orange..?" _

_ "Oh, Roddy." _

Ertegun could explain fashion to him all night and he still wouldn't truly understand it. Or why he couldn't just go with a simple black suit. 

There's almost a rainbow of suits next to him on the 'no' pile that would work well enough for him.  _ But  _ they weren't good enough apparently. 

God help him and his weary soul.

They weren't really talking either. It was mostly Ertegun mumbling to himself, occasionally holding a suit up to Roddy before shaking his head, tossing it on the bed and returning to gaze at his wardrobe.

Eventually Roddy dozed off in the pile of clothing, unaware he was snuggling them until Ertegun rudely and unintentional woke him up. 

"Aha! I finally found the perfect suit for you, Roddy! If it's perfect for me then it's  _ definitely  _ perfect for you."

Roddy rubs the sleep out of his eyes half listening to Ertegun, but what he got from it is that  _ they're finally done.  _

Roddy sits up and smiles, stretching before he gets off the bed to take a better look at the suit. It’s better than a basic suit; completely navy blue that it could almost be mistaken for black and with gold trimmings going from the shoulders down to the end of the sleeves.

"This is really fancy.." Not to mention the material was the softest thing he's ever felt. "Is this— are you sure it's okay for me to have one like this? 

"I wouldn't have offered,"  _ Insisted. " _ If it wasn't alright. You deserve to look  _ and  _ feel dashing."

"And I like seeing you in my clothes. You're breathtaking in general but even more wearing something I designed."

Roddy feels the tips of ears burn wondering how Ertegun could so easily say that without batting an eye. He really shouldn't be all that surprised. Ertegun  _ is  _ charismatic, er, with most people anyway. 

Carole and Tuesday begged to differ.

Ertegun didn't have to waste his entire evening finding Roddy a perfect suit, but he did anyway. The extra effort he put in for him was unnecessary, yet his heart warmed at it. Ertegun was much more generous than he seemed.

"Come by tomorrow morning and I'll get you tailored for the suit."

The exchange of smiles and the hand on his shoulder has him feeling butterflies for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested idea by ageha-nacht on tumblr! This was so soft to write and requests fuel me aaaa 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
